The Journal
by AzureLuna
Summary: Sirius has a journal. Sirius has a plan. Remus has a plan. James helps Sirius. Lily helps Remus. Purely insane. Pranks included. LJ and RS Slash. Don’t like? Don’t read.
1. Chapter 1: Crushes and Confessions

The Journal By AzureLuna  
  
Summary: Sirius has a journal. Remus needs to talk to him somehow James helps. Eventual R/S **Slash** Don't like? Don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, the whole plot, and nothing but the plot.  
  
Warnings: Slash ((Eventually))  
  
Genre: Romance/suspense/Fluff!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for later chapters  
  
~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Forbidden Crushes and Confessions ~~~~~~~~ "Only girls write in diary's" Sirius remembered explaining to his mom when she got him one. "It's not a diary, it's a journal, and you might need it someday." She told him. "For what??" he snapped "You'll see!" she snapped back  
  
^~*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* End of Flashback *^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^.  
  
Well, she was right. and he hated that she was, not only because was she right, because Why he wrote in it.  
  
..Remus.  
  
Remus Lupin his good friend was why he needed to write in it to release forbidden feelings.  
  
Remus seemed to be the reason for everything lately, at least for Sirius. Remus was just.. just . he couldn't explain it if he tried. How he felt didn't make matters better. He .well it couldn't be love, that's not allowed. Boys can't love other boys. Well, apparently, he did. And did Remus feel the same way? Doubtful. Remus was too smart for that. And he didn't want to find out. He liked it better blissfully unaware in the dark. And at the same time, he longed to know. Damn his curiosity.  
  
'Dear Journal,  
  
Today was pretty normal, I'm cracking under the pressure, I want to tell Remus, I know I've said this before. But now it's more sincere then ever. I love him I know I do. But how to tell him. I'm not sure. "Hey Remus! Have I told you 'I love you' lately?" Yeah, that'll go great. I don't want to lose a friendship but I do want something more.. I want a lot more, First step admit to myself I'm gay and tell myself to deal with it. Hold on, **Ink spills on page** All right that's over with. Next step, tell somebody. But who? Not Lily? ... Not yet.. James. Okay I'll do that 1st, 2nd or 10th thing tomorrow. This is a lot to think about.  
  
-Sirius  
  
He put his journal away, feeling relieved. Tell James, right. 'You can do this, he's your best friend!' he told himself. He went to sleep awhile later, after watching Remus sleep (("Beautiful," he had muttered.))  
  
----- *^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^*~*^~-----  
  
The next day: ----- *~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^~*^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~-----  
  
Sirius woke up and he woke up James.  
  
Poke.  
  
"Jamsie, are you awake?" Sirius said shaking him, grinning.  
  
Poke.  
  
"Ugh. I am now" James said rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses, "what is it?"  
  
"Err. we need to talk, I need to tell you something. Can we go for a walk?" Sirius was trying to be, well, .serious.  
  
"O.K." James said obviously hearing the seriousness in his voice. They finished waking up and got dressed ((No, Sirius wasn't peeking you sickos!!)) And they set off towards the lake. Sat down and threw rocks into the water.  
  
"So what's up?" James said breaking the half-way-awkward silence.  
  
"Well. err.. I.. umm.. hang on." Sirius was trying to find the perfect way to say this, but he couldn't find the words. "Ilikeboys" he said in a rush.  
  
"What? You're mumbling." James said, a hint of.. amusement? Was in his voice.  
  
"Well you see.I'm attracted to err." Sirius just couldn't finish his sentence. He broke off and looked down.  
  
"Other guys? Like Remus?" James finished for him, looking at him.  
  
Sirius looked up very alarmed, how'd he know? Was he that obvious? Oh no!  
  
"Wha-? Huh? I, well, yeah, but.How'd you know??" Sirius said, still in shock.  
  
James smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry, you're not making it obvious. I can tell." He explained. "The way you look at him when he's not looking at you, the way you watch him sleep every night and mutter his name in your sleep, He's never heard you so don't worry." At this point Sirius was sure James could read his mind, just to be sure he thought, 'GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!'. James continued, obviously not reading his mind, "I figured you liked him. Don't worry, I don't care that you're gay. As long as you don't like me."  
  
"Oh O.K" was all Sirius could say after all this.  
  
"Sirius, I think he likes you too," James said staring at the lake again.  
  
"Really?" Sirius said eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
James grinned, clearly enjoying this. "Yeah, I'm serious"  
  
Sirius laughed. "I think you're having an identity crisis, I'm Sirius, you're James"  
  
"Oh, thanks, I didn't know that." James said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.  
  
-----------------------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------------------------  
  
Remus' POV: -----------------------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------------- -----------  
  
"Curious." Remus muttered, sleepily. He had been watching Sirius write in his diary for a long time. Well, about a month.  
  
Every time he saw him writing, the thoughtful looks. It made Remus wonder what he was writing. Of course, Sirius never knew he was being spied on.  
  
This particular night, it looked as if he was writing something bad, well, not necessarily bad. But something he didn't want other people to see; something secret, Remus longed to know that secret. It was nights like this where Remus almost felt bad that he was spying. Pretending to sleep.  
  
Sirius was .a very handsome young man, to say the least.  
  
Remus' brain: Tsk. Tsk. Lies will get you nowhere Remus.  
  
'OKAY! FINE! I'LL ADMIT IT .to myself only, of course.' He said to himself inside his head. 'He's. erm. hot.'  
  
"Ugh. I sound like a bloody fan-girl" Remus muttered, barely audible.  
  
A bottle of ink was leaking onto part of Sirius' journal. He was cute when he's mad.  
  
He, Remus, did like his friend, a lot. Of course, Sirius was straight. Even if Sirius wasn't straight he wouldn't be so stupid to fall for his friend.  
  
Remus had enough of his damned brain, and decided to finally go to sleep.  
  
"Night, Sirius." He muttered very quietly.  
  
-----*~^*~^*~*^~*^~*^~*----- The next day: -----*~^*~^*~*^~*^~*^~*^*^~*-----  
  
Remus woke up earlier then he could have on his own, he looked around for what woke him.  
  
Oh. Sirius.  
  
"Jamsie, are you awake?"  
  
"Ugh. I am now"  
  
"Err. we need to talk, I need to tell you something. Can we go for a walk?"  
  
"O.K."  
  
Wow, Sirius was never, well, this.. serious. It probably had something to do with the journal thing, since he seemed so upset.  
  
As soon as they left Remus sat up. He saw Sirius' journal on his bed. Figuring he'd probably need it. Remus got dressed and grabbed the journal, bolting out of the door.  
  
He was very tempted, even Remus being very self-contained, and 'good' was tempted.  
  
'Curiosity killed the cat' he reminded himself to keep from looking in the journal. 'Your not a cat, quite contrary, you're a wolf, you're in the dog family. It says nothing about killing dogs.' Pointed out the maurder part of his brain.  
  
.. It had a point. And it was very, very tempting to look. And things were made worse on the way down.  
  
He finally decided. Since Sirius sounded a little worried this morning it's probably something his friends should know, right? Since, he was convinced he'd know later, what was the harm in looking now?  
  
He sat down at the nearest bench and decided only a couple sentences then he'd look away.  
  
He read:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today was pretty normal, I'm cracking under the pressure, I want to tell Remus, I know I've said this before. But now it's more sincere then ever.  
  
He looked away.  
  
"Oh no. Could he tell? Was he noticing the signs? Is he going to tell me I'm a helpless queer?!?" Remus said to himself. "I know!!" Remus said standing up and bolting to the library, journal in hand.  
  
Sirius' POV  
  
-----------------------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*---------------- -----------------  
  
James told Sirius some things that would help in getting Remus. He gave him a checklist.  
  
-Make him realize you like him. Not to the point of flirting, though. (Hold your gaze "accidentally" too long, grin around him for no real reason.)  
  
- Just in case. Never write it down that you like him, in case he finds it too soon.  
  
-Then after you think you made it clear you like him flirt with him and mentally record his reactions.  
  
-Overly hint your gay.  
  
Okay, sounds easy enough. He went back to the Gryffindor Tower, replaying the conversation. But Remus was nowhere to be found he decided to check the library seeing as that's where he always was in his spare time.  
  
He walked into the library casually. A couple heads turned, and some greeted him warmly. He found Remus at a small table completely absorbed in a book. He walked over to the table quietly.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Sirius said louder then necessary to scare Remus, and almost laughed when Remus jumped.  
  
"Sirius! You scared me half-to-death!" Remus said angrily with a tone of slight amusement in his voice.  
  
"That's what I'm here for." Sirius replied, flashing a boyish grin. "So what are you doing?"  
  
"Err. nothing!" Remus said, slamming the book closed.  
  
"Remus."  
  
"I was looking for a parchment spell," he said simply and reluctantly. Shrugging a little.  
  
"Why?" Sirius tilted his head curiously.  
  
"I have to help someone,"  
  
"Oh." Sirius said, assuming he meant homework or schoolwork.  
  
"I have to go, OK?" Remus said, holding back and looking away slightly.  
  
"Alright, see you around." Sirius said grinning. Remus sank a tiny bit and got up and walked away.  
  
Sirius left for lunch soon after.  
  
-----------------------------*~*~*~*~*~*~*-- -------------------------------  
  
Remus had gotten the perfect plan.  
  
He had heard somewhere of a spell to make anything anyone writes in a book appear in the 'brother book' or another book that had the spell cast on it. The ink would disappear and the 'brother' could respond.  
  
All he needed was to find the spell, get Sirius' journal, and cast the spell on his own notebook. He could talk to Sirius while he was writing in his journal, and Sirius wouldn't know it was Remus. Sneaky. But it would be very worth it.  
  
When he went into the library he went to the section he was looking for got a book (('Spells for Parchments and More')) and sat down at a very small table.  
  
Chapter 3: The Communication Parchment Spells  
  
The Conversation Spell:  
  
Have conversations with your friends while writing!  
  
-Just tap both chosen books and say very clearly 'Conversulous' -Make sure that the two books never come in direct contact with each other ever. -If you want the ink to appear permanently just tap the page with your wand. No words required.  
  
This is exactly what he wanted. Easy and prefect.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Sirius' voice scared him so badly he jumped.  
  
"Sirius! You scared me half-to-death!" Remus said angrily with a tone of slight amusement in his voice. He smiled, happy to see him.  
  
"That's what I'm here for." Sirius replied, flashing a grin. "So what are you doing?"  
  
'Oh yeah. I forgot. The books open!!'  
  
"Err. nothing!" Remus said, slamming the book closed. In case he saw. It had to be completely secret.  
  
"Remus." he said impatiently.  
  
"I was looking for a parchment spell," he said simply and reluctantly, and shrugging for effect. He did not want to reveal too much.  
  
"Why?" he tilted his head.  
  
"I have to help someone,"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I have to go, OK?" Remus said, a little sad. He didn't want to but he had to do this by tonight.  
  
"Alright, see you around." Sirius said grinning. Remus almost sank completely in his chair that damned grin always made him weak. He rushed to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_, ~**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_,~**~,_,~**  
  
And so ends my first chapter. My first slash fic! I almost like writing as much as I do reading. : P But I'm sure other chapters will be so much better and have more effort put into them, This seems like a good set up for a good story, but I want to know what you think!! Please R&R. I do not want Flames because of homosexuality. I warned you in the beginning. The first 20 reviewers get a rubber chicken, a tub of fish, a rose, a brownie point. It your choice!  
  
Spanks for reading! -*~^AzureLuna^~* 


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER?!!? No? I'd twist everything around too much? Oh OK. **Shrugs** Oh well  
  
Warnings: Slash ((Eventually))  
  
Genre: Romance/suspense/Fluff!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for later chapters  
  
A/N:  
  
1st I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews!! I love you all **Blows kisses to reviewers** You all were so nice!  
  
Madkornfan- Thank you! Here's your rubber chicken! **Hands Madkornfan a rubber chicken** Here ya go!  
  
Corpusincendio- Thank you, Thank you! My first reviewer! You're my hero! And here's the next chap for ya!  
  
Phoenix Firefly- Spank you! That was just my cheap shot at humor. (  
  
Celestial Angel- Hey dude! Don't like slash? Crazy person. Oh well as long as you like my story OK I don't mind.  
  
Zoe- You're too nice ((Who ever you are))  
  
I should probably warn you, I'm drinking Slice and listen to rock music. Also I'm hyper because I got 5 reviews ((Pathetic, aren't I?))  
  
BEWARE!!  
  
Here's the next chapter:  
  
Chapter II of The Journal: Unknown Confessions  
'Where is it?!' Remus thought frantically, searching through his things. 'I had it here.Just a couple of days ago! Where is--'  
  
"Ah hah!" Remus said upon pulling out his old, dark blue notebook. He had previously enchanted his notebook to never run out of paper and he planned to do the same with Sirius' journal before casting the conversing spell.  
  
"Okay Step 1 in 'I-wanna-find-out-what-the-heck-is-going-on-with-Sirius plan' ((A/N: Catchy name isn't it?)) Get my notebook. Check. Step 2: Enchant Sirius' journal to never run out of paper."  
  
Remus checked to see if this was already done. He ripped a page out. "Taken care of already. Step 3: Conversing spell." Remus got out his wand and tapped his own note book, "Conversulous."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
'Why isn't anything happening?' Remus thought to himself. 'Oh yeah the 'brother book'' Remus tapped Sirius' journal, "Conversulous."  
  
Almost immediately the books started floating and glowing, the started producing very bright sparks of red and blue. They returned back to normal and dropped to the floor side by side.  
  
"Whoa. Next step: The note. Right." Remus tore a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I have gotten a present for you. I know you write in a journal and I cast a spell on your journal so it will actually speak to you, You can get help with your problems and just talk. And don't worry I won't tell anyone you have a journal.  
  
Remus cast another spell to disguise his handwriting  
  
Remus jumped at a sound from beyond the door. 'Uh-oh, it would look a little suspicious with me here with Sirius' journal my journal and a note.'  
  
The knob began turning...  
*~,_,~*~,_,~*~,_,~*~,_,~*~,_,~*Sirius' POV*~,_,~*~,_,~*~,_,~*~,_,~*~,_,~*  
  
((A/N: I can't help it I must make Sirius have an inner voice, and he has to have arguments with himself!))  
  
As soon as Sirius started for the Great Hall he thought of how odd Remus' behavior had been earlier.  
  
'Maybe you should follow him, he WAS acting suspicious.'- Sirius' Pain In The Ass Inner Voice  
  
'Yeah but I should trust him.'  
  
'Should you? Hm. What if he's having an affair?'  
  
'An affair?!'  
  
'Yeah like with McGonagall or something. He does get good grades in Transfiguration and she does favor him.'  
  
'Good point. Fine, I'll follow him. Just this once.'  
  
Sirius' looked around to see people looking at him funny. He then mentally smacked himself. He said those things out loud. He grinned at them and everything was forgotten in a second and everything was back to normal.  
  
The world was right again thanks to Sirius Black. Even though the reason it was wrong in the first was Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius began walking toward the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He walked through the portrait hole to see Lily Evans, James girlfriend, looking into the fireplace.  
  
"Something wrong Lil'?" Sirius asked cautiously.  
  
Lily turned slowly. "Oh. Hi Sirius. Nothings wrong just thinking." Lily replied smiling.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Two people who I think are in love." She replied calmly.  
  
Sirius grinned and sat down, "Who? Who? Tell me!"  
  
"You already know who." Lily said.  
  
"I do?" Sirius said  
  
'What is she talking about?'-SPITAIV ((=Sirius' Pain In The Ass Inner Voice))  
  
"Think Sirius, this isn't brain surgery!" she said, as if it was obvious.  
  
"I don't know anyone in love. Other then you and Jamsie. Unless you mean someone and me."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Lily threw up her hands exasperated. "Figure it out! I'm going to lunch."  
  
With that she walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
'Focus. Sirius go to the boys dorm, that's what we came here for.' SPITAIV  
  
'Right'  
  
He marched up to the boys dorm. And turned the knob. Opened it part of the way.  
  
"Sirius!" Peters' voice said from behind him, "James has been looking everywhere for you! He's in the Great Hall, he says it's important."  
  
"But I'm doing something!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Come on Sirius! This probably IS important!"  
  
"Fine! I'm coming!" Sirius said he closed the door and walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
---------------~*^~*^~Remus' POV ~^*~^*~--------------------  
  
The door opened partially. Remus could practically hear his own heartbeat.  
  
'Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no' was all Remus could think.  
  
"Sirius!" A voice said. He recognized it as Peters.  
  
'Uh oh Sirius is gonna open the door and see me and my plan will be ruined what will he think?!'  
  
"James has been looking everywhere for you! He's in the Great Hall, he says it's important." He heard Peter continue.  
  
'Go Sirius! Please go! Please!'  
  
"But I'm doing something!" Sirius whined, if this situation hadn't been so serious Remus would've laughed, he loved it when Sirius pouted.  
  
"Come on Sirius! This probably IS important." Peter said getting annoyed.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming!" Sirius closed the door and walked away.  
  
Remus let out the breath he'd been holding. He put Sirius' journal under Sirius' pillow and his own notebook under his pillow.  
  
Remus finally walked to the Great Hall.  
  
*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`* `~,_,~`*  
  
A/N :  
  
TA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Finally done with chapter **taps fingers to INXS, Need You Tonight** Mwhahaha! I WAS gonna Make Sirius catch Remus and decided against it. Lily knows more then Sirius knows. Thank you all you people who actually take your time to actually read This stuff! Please review if you can! I love to hear from you beautiful people! ((And I promise next chap will be a lot better.))  
  
Does anyone want a Persian Monkey by any chance?  
  
PS: Also something me and my friend are trying to get around:  
  
From now on when you're saying thank you to one of your friends try this out: Instead of 'Thank you' say 'Spank you' Tell them instead of saying 'Your welcome' say 'Your rectum' You say 'Get it?' They say 'Got it?' You say 'Good' They say 'Great'  
  
Spank you! *~^AzureLuna^~* 


	3. Chapter 3: Lily Knows

Chapter 3 AzureLuna: Lily knows all  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need one? I mean nothing really changed since the last chapter I didn't kidnap J.K or did I? MWHAHAHAHA No I don't own anything but a demented idea!  
  
A/N  
  
THANK YOU ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! **Blows kisses to reviewers!** I can't believe anyone reads this stuff!! (  
  
Madkornfan- Stupid giraffe with mind powers? YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL! **hands you a evil Persian monkey** Me and Spotsikins shall over the whole world! Oh and Spank you  
  
Phoenix Firefly- Here's your monkey! **Hands you a Persian monkey** Sorry I couldn't have very many Remus and Sirius conversations in this chap next chap will have tons of that though. Thank you  
  
Celestial Angel- Don't. like. slash?? Is that possible to arrange words in that order?! Oh well glad you like my story!  
  
Shewhomustnotbenamed- *sing-song voice* I added Snape YOU MUST WORSHIP ME! LoLz (  
  
LET THE INSANITY BEGIN!  
  
When Remus finally got to the Great Hall he sat down across from Sirius and James who were talking to each other quietly. Then, Sirius finally noticed his presence.  
  
"Hi Moony!"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you done helping that person?" he said sounding. Bitter? Oh well it was probably his imagination.  
  
"No quite, I'm almost there." Remus said timidly.  
  
"Helping? Helping who?" James asked .  
  
"Well .err.. I can't tell you." 'Smooth, Real smooth'  
  
"Ok then I'll guess." He said grinning. "Peter? No... Me? No.. Sirius? Am I getting close?"  
  
Remus squirmed and blushed at the last name.  
  
"Remmie!" Remus turned around to see bright emerald green eyes looking at him urgently. ((*1* See bottom for optional things I could've put but didn't cuz I'm nice or I didn't wanna.)) Lily Evans was standing behind Remus.  
  
"Can I speak to you?" she looked pointedly at James and lingering on Sirius. "Alone?" she added.  
  
"Sure Lily."  
  
"Don't follow." She warned dangerously to mainly Sirius. 'Hmmm. that's odd. Oh well. Sirius IS mischievous.'  
  
Soon after he was literally dragged out to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"I know." She said after she made sure nobody was around. "And you owe me one!"  
  
Remus was confused so he asked the most intelligent thing that came to mind, "Huh?"  
  
"Listen, I know you like Sirius," she held up a hand to stop any questions. "I figured it out a while ago. Women's intuition." She winked. "I think Sirius likes you too. but I'm not certain. I'm trying to help you in whatever plan you have going on." She finished smiling.  
  
"So.I'm not being obvious, am I?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"No. Not really. I could only tell because I was looking for something there. You wouldn't be able to tell otherwise."  
  
"Ok. So how come I owe you one?" He said placing a hand on his hip.  
  
"I helped you pull off the plan without interference." She said, at his puzzled look she continued. "I was in the library in my corner, reading, and of course Sirius practically glows, so I knew he came in to the library. I also had a perfect view of you two. When he asked you a question you moved a little and looked nervous then I saw you slam the book you were reading shut, for whatever reason." She looked at him obviously wanting to know why. He just smiled innocently.  
  
"Anyways," she continued, " I knew it had to do with him. Women's intuition again. I saw you quickly excuse yourself and I snuck out of the library when Sirius wasn't looking and followed you halfway just enough to know where you were going. So I waited for Sirius I **knew** he was gonna follow you" she pulled a face, "Nosy little prat." She added, "and sure enough he was there a couple of minutes later, talking to him self out loud." She laughed.  
  
"Then when I had final confirmation from his little conversation with himself, I ran to the Gryffindor Tower and when he came up I distracted him and walked out. Then I sent Peter in to say James wanted him. I ran down to the Great Hall to prepare for Sirius and I told I couldn't tell him why. He agreed anyway." She finished grinning at her own brilliance.  
  
Remus after finally taking this all in said, "Oh my. Thank you Lily!!" He wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug and pulled away saying ((*2* check bottom for alternate)) "If I would have been caught it would've ruined **everything**!" he said finally regaining his sense.  
  
"Everything?" she asked emerald eyes shining with interest.  
  
"Yeah. Oh I'm sorry Lil but I don't think I should to anyone yet. I got to keep it secret." He said, sorry for not being able to tell her.  
  
"Aww. Ok that's alright I understand.. I think" She looked understanding to Remus, "But remember if you ever need a cover up or a diversion, you know where to find me!" She said cheerfully and winked, "Come one! I'm hungry!"  
  
She dragged him into the Great Hall, James was looking thoughtful and Sirius looked distressed but he smiled when he saw them.  
  
"We're back!" Lily announced in a sing-song voice, sitting down.  
  
"We noticed!" Sirius said in the same voice.  
  
Remus pretended to be hurt, "What? You don't want me here?" He said mock pouting.  
  
"Of course I do thilly!" ((No it's not a typo he's talking with a lisp :- D)) in a high pitch voice.  
  
Everyone almost fell out of their chair with laughter. Then Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape ((See? See? Here ya go Dany!)) and their bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle walked up to them.  
  
"What's so funny?" Snape asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Ahh! Thave me! It's a vampire!" Sirius said in a mock scared voice, ducking behind James. They all chuckled at this, the "mob" was not so amused.  
  
"Ha ha extremely funny not-so-serious-Black." Lucius smirked at his "clever" comment. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.  
  
"So now the necromancer speaks up!" Sirius said sweetly to Malfoy then turned to Snape, " What's wrong Snapey? Can't fight your own battles?"  
  
Snape stepped forward looking dangerous 'Uh oh.' Remus thought.  
  
"I most certainly can Black." He said icily. "It's not my fault I have re- enforcements." He said motioning to the others.  
  
"Hmm.. Well I may not have re-enforcements but I do have **friends**." He said motioning to his friends. "You see unlike like you guys I can maintain human relationships." James said with a smirk of his own. Crabbe and Goyle crack their knuckles at this.  
  
"Oooo, a small threat from the sumo wrestlers." Remus ((yes Remus)) said calmly, smiling.  
  
While receiving glares from Crabbe and Goyle. The others looked at him shocked and impressed and Lily finally spoke to Malfoy, "Now if you don't want anything I suggest you leave. Soon. Or now even." Lily said smiling sweetly but voice dripping with venom ((*3*))  
  
Lucius surprisingly smirked. "How amusing, Fang ((He's referring to Remus not Hagrid's dog)) and the Mudblood finally speak. When did you train them to do that Potter?"  
  
Remus glared fiercely trying not to let the wolf kill them viciously. Lily was looking extremely hurt and upset. James and Sirius however jumped up. Not noticing the Hall watching them. Sirius walked over to Lucius, "If I were you, I'd shut my damn mouth and walk away unharmed right now." Sirius hissed, a deadly cold in his voice.  
  
Remus' thoughts went quickly from anger to worry. He knew that Sirius was not at all joking about hurting him severely. 'Oh no. Sirius PLEASE don't do anything stupid.'  
  
"Quit while you're ahead, Malfoy." James spat, now standing side-by-side with Sirius.  
  
'OhnoMalfoyandSnapearegonnadieandit'llbemyfaulttheyaresodeadohnoohno!' Remus thought frantically. Lily was thinking along the same lines. She tugged and James' sleeve, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Even your stupid mudblood girlfriend can see sense." Snape said.  
  
James look like he had enough he pulled him up by the front of his robes. And he passionately kissed him. ((LOLZ!!!!!!! **Falls to the floor with laughter** I'm evil! Mwhahaha NO! That's not what really happened! Here ya go!)) And pulled his arm back.  
  
'Uh oh James is gonna get in trouble. Oh no! Gotta do something!'  
  
. ---------------*^~Sirius' POV~^*---------------- ((Mwhaha I'm evil.))  
  
Sirius was grumbling all the way to the Great Hall. "Stupid James. Messing everything up This *better* be important!"  
  
Sirius found James in the usual place. Lily was walking away from him and he was looking thoughtful.  
  
"You rang?" Sirius said sitting down next to him and helping himself to some food.  
  
"Yes I did." James said vaguely.  
  
"Well are you gonna tell me what you want?" Sirius asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh don't you know Sirius? I want you!" James said in an extremely fake voice while batting his eyelashes.  
  
"Oh har har!"  
  
"OK I wanna know what happened you knucklehead! Details! Details! Details!" James said proddingly.  
  
"Oh. I found him researching something in the library," he whispered quietly, "I asked what he was doing and he just excused himself and left."  
  
"Hmm.. That doesn't sound like Moony.." Then James eyes were shining like crazy. This could mean one of 3 things. 1) He was thinking of Lily 2) He has a plan or 3) He figured something out.  
  
"What's on your mind James? You have like look again." Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius." he said urgently, " I figured it out! You see-"  
  
"Hi Moony" Sirius said cheerfully poking James under the table so he wouldn't reveal anything.  
  
'Good job General!' Pitavish  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you done helping that **person**?" he involuntarily spat out the word person.  
  
"No quite, I'm almost there." Remus said timidly.  
  
"Helping? Helping who?" James asked .  
  
"Well .err.. I can't tell you."  
  
'And why not? Don't wanna tell about your affairs?'- Pitavish  
  
"Ok then I'll guess." James said grinning. "Peter? No... Me? No.. Sirius? Am I getting close?"  
  
Remus squirmed and blushed a little. Lily walked quickly behind Remus.  
  
"Remmie!" she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I speak to you?" she looked pointedly at James and lingering on Sirius. "Alone?" she added.  
  
"Sure Lily."  
  
"Don't follow." She warned dangerously to mainly Sirius.  
  
'Wait the heck was she on about?' -Pitavish  
  
'My Remmie.' Sirius thought to himself.  
  
They disappeared into the Entrance Hall. James and Sirius looked at each other confused, "Why can't we go?" they said in unison.  
  
"Your crush better not be snogging my girlfriend!" James said half jokingly half worried.  
  
'Was that it? It all fits OF COURSE! I should have known! Lily saying to people in love she knew I loved Remus and so it involved me.'  
  
"Oh my god. James. We have to see what they're doing." Sirius said.  
  
"Why?" James asked surprised.  
  
"They might be **with** each other!" Sirius said, very freaked out.  
  
"Huh? WHAT?!" James yelled.  
  
"Hush! Keep it down!"  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
"Remus and Lily it all fits!"  
  
"No.Lily wouldn't do that . She's not like that. She'd NEVER do that!" James aid shaking his head, disbelieving.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Sirius asked fiercely  
  
"Because I trust her; look I'll investigate later."  
  
Sirius wasn't so sure. Later he'd try to work the truth out of Remus ((**3**))  
  
'I can't believe this! If I can't have him then I'll be the best damn friend in the world.' Sirius thought  
  
Remus and Lily came back.  
  
'I have a **much** better idea. Win him over. It's time to kick things into overdrive.' Pitavish.  
  
"We're back!" Lily announced in a sing-song voice, sitting down.  
  
"We noticed!" Sirius said in the same voice.  
  
"What? You don't want me here?" Remus said mock pouting.  
  
'If you only knew. Time to overly hint.'  
  
"Of course I do thilly!" ((No it's not a typo he's talking with a lisp :- D)) in a high pitch voice.  
  
Everyone almost fell out of their chair with laughter. Then Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and their bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle walked up to them.  
  
"What's so funny?" Snape asked in a cold voice.  
  
'Well I lost my appetite.'  
  
"Ahh! Thave me! It's a vampire!" Sirius said in a mock scared voice, ducking behind James. They all chuckled at this, the "mob" was not so amused.  
  
"Ha ha extremely funny not-so-serious-Black." Lucius smirked at his "clever" comment. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.  
  
'Not so serious Black. Hmmm. I actually kinda like that.'  
  
"So now the necromancer speaks up!" Sirius said sweetly to Malfoy then turned to Snape, " What's wrong Snapey? Can't fight your own battles?"  
  
Snape stepped forward looking dangerous. 'Oh! I'm scared! Well I am afraid of the grease acid from his hair will get on me and I'll melt'  
  
"I most certainly can Black." He said icily. "It's not my fault I have re- enforcements." He said motioning to the others.  
  
"Hmm.. Well I may not have re-enforcements but I do have **friends**." He said motioning to his friends. "You see unlike like you guys I can maintain human relationships." James said with a smirk of his own. Crabbe and Goyle crack their knuckles at this.  
  
"Oooo, a small threat from the sumo wrestlers." Remus said calmly, smiling.  
  
'Whoa! GO REMMIE!' Sirius thought smiling at his friend.  
  
While getting glares from Crabbe and Goyle. The others looked at him shocked and impressed and Lily finally spoke to Malfoy, "Now if you don't want anything I suggest you leave. Soon. Or now even." Lily said smiling sweetly but voice dripping with venom  
  
Lucius surprisingly smirked. "How amusing, Fang and the Mudblood finally speak. When did you train them to do that Potter?"  
  
'WHAT?! What the hell did he just SAY! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.' Sirius & Pitavish.  
  
Remus looked pissed off. I think he might kill them. Lily was looking extremely hurt and upset. James and Sirius jumped up. Not noticing the Hall watching them. Sirius walked over to Lucius, "If I were you, I'd shut my damn mouth and walk away unharmed right now." Sirius hissed, a deadly cold in his voice.  
  
'Yeah' Pitavish, 'Stupid mother--- of a son!'  
  
"Quit while you're ahead, Malfoy." James spat, now standing side-by-side with Sirius.  
  
Lily tugged and James' sleeve, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Even your stupid mudblood girlfriend can see sense." Snape said.  
  
'Oh it is **NOT** gonna be like that!'  
  
James look like he had enough he pulled him up by the front of his robes. And pulled his arm back.  
----~@~Remus' POV~@~-----  
  
And pulled back his arm.  
  
**SPLAT**  
  
**SMACK** **SMACK**  
  
**POW!** ((Sorry I don't know any other word.: P))  
  
3 things happened at once none of which involved James.  
  
Lily walked up and slapped both Snape then Lucius.  
  
Sirius punched Snape in the stomach.  
  
Remus got a spoonful of pudding and threw it at Lucius ((With out hitting James))  
  
Everyone didn't know whether to laugh or be worried.  
  
They eventually decided on laughter. Malfoy and Snape sneered and stormed out of the Hall their bodyguards not far behind.  
  
Sirius, Lily, and James all sat down and the laughter died down to giggles.  
  
"Creeps." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Thank you Sirius. That was really nice of you." Remus grinned at Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, even though I could have handled it that was nice of you guys." Lily added.  
  
James beamed and Sirius smiled weakly and blushed.  
  
He leaned forward and said to James.((He heard because werewolves have advanced hearing))  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
THE END!  
J/K! (  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~TBC~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*  
A/N: 1st of all I'll do the things I could have/should have said but didn't Go back and look if your lost.  
  
*1* Apparently Harry had traveled through time and he said to him, "Kill Peter before it's too late, and go out with Sirius for god's sake! You'll be together anyway stop being in denial! Oh, Hi dad Hi mom!" Then he disappeared. Remus quickly went to find Peter and killed him. Then there was no Harry Potter books and Remus and Sirius seized to be known to the muggle world.  
  
**2** "We should take this somewhere else. Just don't tell James." He winked and they ran off into the sunset together and snogged. ((Eww.))  
  
***3*** Lily said sweetly but voice dripping with.. VENOM I was gonna say venom. Yeah well the venom reached the "mob" and they all died and there was no Draco ((Awww!)) or Snape. Nobody cares about Lucius, Crabbe or Goyle.  
  
So yeah, this chappie is longer then the other one but not all things I wanted were in there. Hopefully next chappie will be better! ((and longer))  
  
I'd like to give a special thanks to one of my friends ((You know who you are)) that pointed out that I should put Snape in here. Spanks a lot! ( And thanks to all you people who put up with me and this crappy story :-P So need I even say REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE I NEED MORE MOTIVATION THEN MY MUSES! ((No offense Muse!Draco, Muse!Harry, Muse!Remus, and Muse!Sirius)) Who BTW decided to jump me during an exams and Testing!!! ACK! They set the plot bunnies after me!  
  
So Plz R&R next chapter will be up soon. ((Depending on reviews ;-) )) Oh anyone want a brownie point? I have one left over.  
  
-AzureLuna 


	4. Chapter 4: You Give What You Take

Chapter 4: You Give What You Take  
  
Finally something between Remus and Sirius forgive me for being a little lazy and not typing this. I write during class then don't feel like typing it. So I finally decided that I'd type it ((If I kept it at the pace I was going at I'd be 30 when I finished the fic.))  
  
Muse!Draco: Do we finally get a say in this story?  
  
A.L: Yup. I figured I MIGHT AS WELL let you talk since you attack me I the worst times!**Glares**  
  
Muse!Sirius: Not my fault. **points to Remus** he attacked you during testing not me. I was a good boy and I waited.  
  
Muse!Harry: Since when have you been innocent?  
  
Muse!Remus: He hasn't. He'd just like to THINK so.  
  
Muse!Sirius: Hey! That wasn't very nice! **pouts**  
  
Muse!Remus: I tell you what.** whispers in Muse!Sirius' ear**  
  
Muse!Sirius: Whipped cream too?  
  
Muse!Remus: **nods, drags Muse!Sirius out to somewhere more. Private**  
  
A.L: **rolls eyes** With muses like that I can't believe I'm not writing PWP!  
  
Muse!Draco: **Clears throat** Because we wouldn't let you remember?  
  
*~*~Author Flashback~*~*  
  
Becca was sitting in class bored out of her mind during the physics exam. Then her hand clenches.  
  
"Author senses tingling" She grabbed a pen and started writing Chap. 3.  
  
~On her Paper:~  
  
Sirius grabbed Remus' torso and pulled him close and kissed him deeply. He, then got an idea, if Remus should be willing they can blo----  
  
~Continued flashback~  
  
Muse!Draco: No no no. NO PWP'S on the Remus/Sirius. For now. It's too early.  
  
Muse!Harry: Yeah that's what you have Me and Draco for! PWP! A.L: **Still shocked at what she write in SCIENCE CLASS**  
  
*~*~End of Author Flashback~*~*  
  
A.L: Oh yeah.  
  
**Muses Harry and Draco left to uhh. yeah**  
  
A.L: I give you my LOYAL and FAITHFUL muses! Who would never leave my SIDE!! **Shrugs** This. Is my life. Anyway I'm going to tell you the teachers.. It might help. Maybe.  
  
Potions: Professor Glaive  
  
Divination: Professor Mista  
  
Transfiguration: Professor Mcgonagall  
  
Charms: Prof. Flitwick  
  
Herbology: Prof. Sprout  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Professor Salinas  
  
Arithmancy: Professor Plitters  
  
DADA: Professor Grendler  
  
Nice, eh? Well if your ready I am!!!!!  
  
!@#$%^&*LET THE INSANITY BEGIN*&^%$#@!  
  
Chapter 4: Journal Conversations.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Sirius was fuming by the end of lunch. He needed payback, he craved it, and he wanted it **soon** James and Sirius were plotting in the Gryffindor common room while Lily was talking to Remus quietly near the fire.  
  
"You know, this does explain a lot of things," Lily was telling Remus, "Like how you used to get so jealous every time Sirius even mentioned a girl. You would always be touchy where Sirius is concerned. Around others you'd be near Sirius almost like a shadow." She said thoughtfully remembering things before.  
  
Remus smiled shyly, "Well I never MEAN to do any of that stuff, it just happens. To this day Sirius has no problem making me nervous."  
  
"Oh.. Rem, I need your help with something." Lily trailed off vaguely.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Well, I'm studying with James and--"  
  
"PERFECT!" Exclaimed Sirius, earning him disgruntled looks from fellow Gryffindors, who were studying. Sirius' eyes were glowing and shimmering, which was never a good thing for Slytherins.  
  
"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked, taking note that James was grinning broadly, 'Nope not a good thing for Slytherins'  
  
"The Slytherins." Sirius whispered, motioning them all ((All including Peter who was out for tutoring)) to lean in, which they did.  
  
"They're rude, deceitful, pricks, what about them?" Lily asked off- handedly.  
  
James' eyes were positively sparkling with mischief. "Well when I was studying for the potions exam ((A month from now)) I came upon a potion. Veritaserum."  
  
"So?" Lily, Remus and Peter asked in unison.  
  
"So, It's a truth potion." Sirius explained, "Whoever drinks it has to tell the truth no matter what you ask!"  
  
"Ohh. I don't get it." Peter said.  
  
"We." Sirius said in slow easy terms as of talking to a 3 year old, "Are going to make the Slytherins drink the truth potion and ask them questions for blackmail."  
  
"Also, telling the truth all the time would mortify any Slytherin." Remus added.  
  
"Oh!" Peter said with understanding in his voice, "I don't get it." Sirius rolled his eyes, James smiled, Lily and Remus shook their heads.  
  
"I'm just joking!" Peter stated happily.  
  
"I do have a question." Lily confessed, "How?"  
  
"Let me guess!" Remus said mock over excited. "Does it involve a cloak, a pear, a picture and about 100 goblets and house elves?"  
  
"Good job Remmie! You win the prize!" Sirius said grinning, "But since your always right you don't get a prize! Sorry.."  
  
Remus mock pouted blushing lightly, "Fine!" Remus said sticking out his tongue.  
  
Sirius gave him a glowing lopsided grin. Lily looked at Remus knowingly. Then turned to Sirius, "So how will we do this? Slytherins aren't complete idiots. Especially when it comes to potions. They'd notice if their drink was discolored or smell different."  
  
"Yeah, James, how **are** we gonna pull that off?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, I have that planned out to. I was talking to Professor Glaive and he was telling me ways you conceal potions. Then he gave me a sample. Only 2 drops per cauldron." James pulled a small vial out of his pocket; it contained a clear silvery liquid. ((Not that!!)) "Potion concealer: Makes the taste, smell, and color of the potion disappear.  
  
"It's a good thing you're friends with the professor!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"How'd you ever manage that?!" Peter asked sadly, everyone knew he was bad at potions and the professor didn't like him too much.  
  
"I don't he's just always been nice to me. Kind of like Professor Mista is to Moony." James pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but she also hates me, whenever she's talking to Lily or James she'll give me dirty looks like I did something wrong!" Peter stated blankly.  
  
"Maybe you're just imagining it." Remus put in.  
  
"Or maybe," Sirius imitated Mista, "You will betray Lily and James and lead them to CERTAIN DEATH!!"  
  
Peter shivered, "Don't say that. It's creepy."  
  
"Oh c'mon Peter! You know it's not **true**," Sirius turned to Remus, "Right, Rem?"  
  
"Yeah Peter. Don't mind Sirius he's just being.. well, Sirius." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Oh and what's that supposed to mean, silly!?" Sirius said throwing his hand forward like he wanted some prince to kiss it.  
  
"Just as I said it Paddy," Remus said grinning, he nudged Sirius.  
  
"OH and besides about the Lily and James thing, I wouldn't let that happen!!" Sirius said ignoring his blushing cheeks and throwing out his chest.  
  
"Anyways, so we'll do this tomorrow. Remmie will work out the plan." Sirius turned to Remus, "Right?" Remus nodded.  
  
"Good then it's settled." James confirmed as if adjourning a meeting.  
  
"C'mon boys lets get some dinner I'm starving from all this listening!" Lily rose up and the boys followed suit.  
  
~~~~~And so begins my laziness~~~~~~  
  
Dinner went by fairly quick. With a few glares toward the Slytherin table, dinner passed without hazard.. ((Told ya I was lazy at times)) After dinner they went outside and Remus gave them a little French lesson. That night he decided to teach them how to say sweet things like: "I love you." "I think you're sweet" "Will you be with?" ((And of course Remus "subconsciously" looked at Sirius while saying them the first time))  
  
When it was getting dark they retreated to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~And so ends my laziness~~~~~  
  
~*Remus' 1st person POV*~  
  
When we headed back to Gryffindor common room we went straight ((No pun intended)) to the boys' dorm. ((Lily was excused because she was "studying" with James.))  
  
When I was in the room I went to my desk got out the Marauders Map and immediately got to work I got out another notebook of mine and took noted for the plan. ((He's a nerd isn't he?)) I muttered ideas under my breath and jotted them down, James and Lily went over to James', Sirius went over to help me and Peter got in his bed drew the curtains so he could read. Sirius looked at what I had so far nodded and sighed. I shivered a little, subconsciously ((I love that word too much)) I don't think he noticed, if he did he showed no sign.  
  
'OK handle yourself Remus, Sirius would be a little more then confused if you pounced on him and snogged him.'  
/Oh COME OFF IT!! Remus you KNOW you want him. Why not have him/  
  
'Oh shut up! You're saying that because you're the wolf part of Remus!'  
  
/So I'm the smartest part of his brain! WOLVES RULE!/  
  
'You're a dimwit. This is why I'm glad he listens to me MORE!'  
  
/Does not! He hears us both!/  
  
'Shows how much you know! We're his subconscious he hears us only sometimes!'  
  
Sirius and I looked back James and Lily were behind the curtains and James said something and silencing charms and they heard no more. Sirius and I grinned at each other, thinking along the same lines. Sirius spoke first, "I wonder what **they're** doing!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Yeah I **wonder**." I said sarcastically.  
  
"So what do you have so far? What's our plan Remmie?" Sirius asked getting a little closer.  
  
"Err.." I stuttered oh-so intelligently, "Uhh.." /What a conversationalist!/  
  
"I think that we should corner Snape after dinner in the library, and ask him questions." I explained. "I not sure HOW we're gonna get him to the library though."  
  
"Well Lily's friend, Narcissa ((Sorry if you don't like, deal with it.)) is in Slytherin she can lure him there." Sirius said smiling, "What should we ask him??" Sirius added thoughtfully.  
  
"Who he likes?"  
  
"Why he never washes his hair?"  
  
"What he's afraid of?"  
  
"What he wants most?"  
  
"Why he hates me so much.." I said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry Rem, we'll get revenge." Sirius said putting a hand on my shoulder lightly. I felt a little better by this. But then Sirius bent down to my level in the chair and leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I promise."  
  
He said this so brutally sincere it sent electrifying shivers down my spine. "Thank you, Sirius."  
  
Sirius was fiercely loyal in every sense of the word. It warmed me to know I had such a friend. This is what I was afraid of losing by confessing what I dare not to even whisper now. 'I have to talk to him through the journal. Now.'  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to get some rest, I have a full moon in a few days." I whispered softly.  
  
"OK Moony, " Sirius said while I got up. Then Sirius did something I didn't expect. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
I smiled, "Goodnight Padfoot." 'Omg Sirius Black.. Just.. Kissed.. Me?! OK, I'm confused Oh well. I won't look too much into it. But that was just... So.. Electrifying.'  
  
Sirius calmly backed away smiled and headed toward his bed and close the curtains. 'How can he keep his cool **that** easily?! Nomatter, he should find the note and his journal soon, I'll get ready.'  
  
I went to my own bed and got out my notebook, quill, and ink then I waited. Then-  
  
~~*~~Sirius' POV~~*~~  
  
Sirius was fuming by the end of lunch. He needed payback, he craved it, and he wanted it **soon** James and Sirius were plotting in the Gryffindor common room while Lily was talking to Remus quietly near the fire.  
  
"Padfoot, I know the perfect way to get revenge on the Slytherins." James said talking very fast, Sirius could tell James was mad too.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
"Veritaserum, the truth potion, you just give it to someone and ask them anything and they must answer truthfully." James said grinning  
  
"Anything? You could ask their deepest darkest secret and they'll tell you?" Sirius said very happy and hyper now.  
  
"Yup the Slytherins must tell the truth!" James said nodding.  
  
"PERFECT!" Exclaimed Sirius, earning him disgruntled looks from fellow Gryffindors. He didn't mind to much.  
  
"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked, quietly. 'Don't almost wish he'd stop being quiet?'- Pitavish ((Pitavish= Pain in the ass voice in Sirius head))  
  
"The Slytherins." Sirius whispered, motioning them all ((All including Peter who was out for tutoring)) to lean in, which they did.  
  
"They're rude, deceitful, pricks, what about them?" Lily asked off- handedly.  
  
'GO LILY!'-Pitavish  
  
James' eyes were positively sparkling with mischief. "Well when I was studying for the potions exam, I came upon a potion. Veritaserum."  
  
"So?" Lily, Remus and Peter asked in unison.  
  
"So, It's a truth potion." Sirius explained, "Whoever drinks it has to tell the truth no matter what you ask!"  
  
"Ohh. I don't get it." Peter said.  
  
'Oh geez. Aspirin anyone? This kid always gives me a headache!!'  
  
"We." Sirius said in slow easy terms as of talking to a 3 year old, "Are going to make the Slytherins drink the truth potion and ask them questions for blackmail."  
  
"Also, telling the truth all the time would mortify any Slytherin." Remus added.  
  
"Oh!" Peter said with understanding in his voice, "I don't get it." Sirius rolled his eyes, James smiled, Lily and Remus shook their heads.  
  
"I'm just joking!" Peter stated happily.  
  
"I do have a question." Lily confessed, "How?"  
  
"Let me guess!" Remus said mock over excited. "Does it involve a cloak, a pear, a picture and about 100 goblets and house elves?"  
  
"Good job Remmie! You win the prize!" Sirius said grinning, "But since your always right you don't get a prize! Sorry.."  
  
'Well that wasn't fair.. Rem was JIPPED!'  
  
Remus mock pouted blushing lightly, "Fine!" Remus said sticking out his tongue.  
  
'..and he doesn't care. **Sighs**'  
  
Sirius gave him a grin. Then turned to Sirius, "So how will we do this? Slytherins aren't complete idiots. Especially when it comes to potions. They'd notice if their drink was discolored or smell different."  
  
'Uhh.. got me!' -Pitavish  
  
"Yeah, James, how **are** we gonna pull that off?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, I have that planned out to. I was talking to Professor Glaive and he was telling me ways you conceal potions. Then he gave me a sample. Only 2 drops per cauldron." James pulled a small vial out of his pocket; it contained a clear silvery liquid. ((Not that!!)) "Potion concealer: Makes the taste, smell, and color of the potion disappear.  
  
'Cool! Strange but cool!' -Pitavish  
  
"It's a good thing you're friends with the professor!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"How'd you ever manage that?!" Peter asked sadly, everyone knew he was bad at potions and the professor didn't like him too much.  
  
"I don't he's just always been nice to me. Kind of like Professor Mista is to Moony." James pointed out.  
  
'Who wouldn't wanna be nice to Rem?' -Pitavish  
  
"Yeah but she also hates me, whenever she's talking to Lily or James she'll give me dirty looks like I did something wrong!" Peter stated blankly.  
  
"Maybe you're just imagining it." Remus put in.  
  
'Or maybe.. Evil idea alert!!!' -Pitavish  
  
"Or maybe," Sirius imitated Mista, "You will betray Lily and James and lead them to CERTAIN DEATH!!"  
  
Peter shivered, "Don't say that. It's creepy."  
  
"Oh c'mon Peter! You know it's not **true**," Sirius turned to Remus, "Right, Rem?"  
  
"Yeah Peter. Don't mind Sirius he's just being.. Well, Sirius." Remus said smiling.  
  
'Heh Thank you thank you very much! **Bows**' -Pitavish  
  
"Oh and what's that supposed to mean, silly!?" Sirius said throwing his hand forward like he wanted some prince to kiss it.  
  
"Just as I said it Paddy," Remus said grinning, he nudged Sirius.  
  
'Uncomfortable moment. Off track off the topic Tsk Tsk.. When in a uncomfortable moment change the subject back.' -Pitavish  
  
"OH and besides about the Lily and James thing, I wouldn't let that happen!!" Sirius said ignoring his blushing cheeks and throwing out his chest.  
  
"Anyways, so we'll do this tomorrow. Remmie will work out the plan." Sirius turned to Remus, "Right?" Remus nodded.  
  
"Good then it's settled." James confirmed as if adjourning a meeting.  
  
"C'mon boys lets get some dinner I'm starving from all this listening!" Lily rose up and the boys followed suit.  
  
~~~~~And so begins my laziness~~~~~~  
  
Dinner went by fairly quick. With a few glares toward the Slytherin table, dinner passed without hazard.. ((Told ya I was lazy at times)) After dinner they went outside and Remus gave them a little French lesson. That night he decided to teach them how to say sweet things like: "I love you." "I think you're sweet" "Will you be with me" ((Sirius mentally recorded every single one for Remmie later..))  
  
When it was getting dark they retreated to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~And so ends my laziness~~~~~  
  
~&~Sirius' 1st person POV~&~  
  
When we got back to the Gryffindor Tower, everyone went to his or her respective places. Lily and James to his bed (('**Catcalls**' -Pitavish)) Remus to his desk. Peter to his bed. I stepped over to Rem. I bent down to check what he had. 'Mmmmm.. His hair smells good!' I accidentally let a sigh escape.  
  
'Uh oh you screwed up now!'-Pitavish  
  
Remus didn't really notice thankfully. We both turned back to James' bed and heard something about silencing charms then there was nothing else.  
  
'**Snickers the catcalls**' -Pitavish  
  
"I wonder what **they're** doing!" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Yeah I **wonder**." Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"So what do you have so far? What's our plan Remmie?" I asked leaning a little closer.  
  
"I think that we should corner Snape after dinner in the library, and ask him questions." I explained. "I not sure HOW we're gonna get him to the library though."  
  
"Well Lily's friend, Narcissa ((Sorry if you don't like, deal with it.)) Is in Slytherin she can lure him there." I said smiling, "What should we ask him??" I added.  
  
"Who he likes?"  
  
"Why he never washes his hair?"  
  
"What he's afraid of?"  
  
"What he wants most?"  
  
"Why he hates me so much.." He said sadly.  
  
'Ouch!! Those Slytherins bastards are going down for hurting REMMIE!'  
  
"Don't worry Rem. we'll get revenge." I said putting a hand on his shoulder lightly. I bent down to his level in the chair and leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Sirius."  
  
Rem doesn't need and pain in his life he already has enough of that. What he needs is a friend I don't want to lose him if I approach him wrong. I'll just stay friends for now and get soft little touches here and there to tie me over.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to get some rest, I have a full moon in a few days." Remus whispered softly.  
  
"OK Moony, " I said while he got up. Completely without thinking I leaned forward and kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
'OMG WHAT DID YOU JUST DO SIRIUS?! YOU JUST KISSED YOUR CRUSH! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED HIM AS A FRIEND!! I GUESS NOT!! Just play it cool dimwit. I can't BELIEVE you did that!' -Pitavish.  
  
He smiled, "Goodnight Padfoot."  
  
'.. He doesn't care what you just did?! Not fair he was supposed to yell!' -a crestfallen Pitavish  
  
'Ha ha!!'  
  
I calmly backed away smiled and headed toward my bed and close the curtains. 'What is this?' I grabbed a note from under my pillow. It read:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I have gotten a present for you. I know you write in a journal and I cast a spell on your journal so it will actually speak to you, you can get help with your problems and just talk. And don't worry I won't tell anyone you have a journal.  
  
It wasn't signed, that's strange. I really did want to thank them. I reached further under the pillow and pulled out my journal, it was glowing dimly, just enough to write with out light. He opened it and wrote..  
  
*^*^*^*^*Overall POV*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
((^^ is Pitavish talking to Sirius, ------- Good, because I don't exactly want to hear it.**mutters darkly**Nope. Never heard of themME!!!!!Damn right! Werewolf pride! **waves a flag with a wolf on it**Aww.. how sweet. But he talks as if I were a burden or something!I know you're thinking of something evil, aren't you Remus?I knew it!For an honest person you sure do lie like a pro Rem.James?! What Sirius is having an affair with James!Wha--? Where the heck did you get THAT idea?Stupid assumptions get you no where..Oh that was smooth, nice going brianiac.Think quickly, before he suspects something.Tell him you want a puppy for Easter.  
  
-------  
  
/Tell him you're gay./  
  
-------  
  
~Nope. Nuh uh! What if he thinks I'm a freak?!~  
  
-------  
  
/If he is a true friend he won't you have to tell him some time./  
  
-------  
  
~All right, hold on. And In case I don't get anymore time to speak with you. Good night~  
  
-------  
  
/Good night/  
  
-------  
  
As soon as Remus wrote that he put his things away at lightning speed. He went to his desk and appeared to be in deep thought.  
  
A minute later Sirius appeared from his bed, Remus looked at him and smiled warmly at him, "I thought you were in bed."  
  
"I thought the same for you." Remus shrugged, "Besides, I was thinking too much for sleep." Sirius stated shrugging a little.  
  
"Me too. So what were you thinking about." Remus asked gently trying to leave a perfect opening for Sirius' confession.  
  
"Well a lot of things, too many to count." Sirius smiled a little, then his face turned solemn, "Moony, I have something to tell you"  
  
"What Padfoot?" Remus said thinking a good way to drop a hint that he liked Sirius.  
  
"Well.. You see I --" he took a deep breath and continued, "I like guys." He closed his eyes obviously not wanting to see the looked on his calm friend's face.  
  
"Sirius" Remus whispered while taking steps toward Sirius he placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. Sirius closed his eyes tighter as if he were expecting a punch. "You can open up your eyes now."  
  
Sirius' eyes slowly fluttered open, "You're-You're not mad?"  
  
"Mad?" Remus laughed a little, "Not at all! I would never be mad at **anyone** for being gay." He sighed as he quietly added, "I mean you give what you take right?"  
  
Sirius ruffled Remus' hair, "Thank you so much Moony for being understanding."  
  
"No problem, Sirius." Remus said grinning lightly, "Now we better get to bed."  
  
"Yes sir!" Sirius saluted and retreated to his bed. Remus chuckled lightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Sirius' POV~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Sirius was lying in bed about 10 minutes later, he was thinking the day over, he was very happy with today. He confessed to 2 people about being gay. James was helping him to capture Remus' heart, they were getting revenge on the Slytherins, and he got a great gift. Yes, today was definitely good. Only one thing really puzzled him, it was something he thought he heard Remus say and he was trying to figure it out.  
  
'You give what you take, right?'  
  
*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~, _,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*`~,_,~`*  
  
A/N: Another chapter finally done! YAY!! I'm so hyper that I have fan peoples!! I love you all I'm really sorry I delayed this so much, I've been really distracted lately, Oh and I GOT INTO HONORS ENGLISH!! Hooray for me! SO yeah, I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the delay. I finally put in the journal conversation. I have an idea on where this fic could go so I'll prolly pre write some chaps. So review PLEASE!! Without reviews I have little motivation for continuing this fic. BTW I have a companion fic in the making. It's by my friend. Celestial Angel It's called 'Like Old Times' It's L/J and it ROCKS! READ IT! Muse!Remus: You still have to though. A.L : So? Muse!Harry: Aren't you gonna thank your reviewers? A.L: Oh yeah. Kickedoutofthegoblet: Thank you for reviewing! Also thank you for checking out my other stories!  
  
Gypsy Lupin-Black I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter I hurried up on the writing in journal because of you! Hope you got what you wanted.  
  
Shewhomustnotbenamed Spank you again! I love your reviews. Unlike you I don't put twisted couplings in my fan fiction! ((Remus/Snape **BLECH!**)) You shall now call me Admiral. LoLz. J/K you don't' have to. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Cless Persian Monkey.. or Draco Doll, fine I'll trade! Yes Cam Cam you don't read slash but you write. whatever you want to call it. But hey! Whatever as long I you like my fics I'm okay with it.  
  
Celtic Guardian Princess Sorry for the confusion. I did put J/K after 'The end' Or I thought I did I won't do that anymore. This fic will prolly be about 12 chapters. But I'm not sure yet. A brownie point is something you ask people for but you never know what it is LoLZ!  
  
Phoenix Firefly I'm glad somebody freaked out when I put 'The end' good thing you scrolled down eh? You can have a brownie point **hands brownie point to you**  
  
Celestial Angel I'm really glad you like my story!! I hope you at least semi-liked this chapter. I still can't believe you don't like slash.  
  
Madkornfan Evil Persian monkeys eat people, keyboard keys and pens. This is why I had to get rid of it. Its name is Bob but you can name it something else. Why in the world everybody like Snapie Wapie poo?! I'm really glad I put him in there I hope he was IC. More Snape coming up!! I'll name him Gertrude. Do you think I'm strange? I hope so.  
  
A.L: There ya happy?  
  
Muse!Draco: Almost.  
  
A.L: Why 'almost'  
  
Muse!Draco: I think I need to thank someone who made me attack you when you were getting lazy.  
  
A.L: Who?  
  
Muse!Draco: Shewhomustnotbenamed. **grins evilly** Yes she gave me MANY ideas  
  
A.L: Yes I would like to thank her for being my sanity. You reading this read her insane and hilarious fics! They're awesome!!  
Muse!Harry: And the other reviewers made me attack you.  
  
A.L: Where's Muses Remus and Sirius?  
  
Muse!Harry: ....  
  
A.L: OH! Should we join them?  
  
Muse!Draco: I got the strawberries  
  
Muse!Harry: I got the whipped cream  
  
A.L: I have the imagination! I'm off to see wizard!!!  
  
SPANK YOU ALL FOR READING! Next chap will be soon. BTW I have a companion fic in the making. It's by my friend. Celestial Angel It's called 'Like Old Times' It's L/J and it ROCKS! READ IT! ~^AzureLuna^~ AKA: Azzie. :-P  
  
Ps: Anyone wanna play spank the monkey. 


	5. Chapter 5: 3 Plans put into action

CHAPTER 5: 3 Plans two goals  
  
Disclaimer: I own my doll Draco.. Oh. And my muses. That's about it.  
  
Archives: FanFiction.net, , AKA the Black Turtleneck Society!  
  
A/N: I hope this turns out alright sorry I took so long.. Beware regular insanity. Hope ya'll like it.  
  
Remus and Sirius woke up the next woke content and Happy. Remus just glad that there **was** hope for him now that Sirius had "came out of the closet". Remus wasn't quite ready to "come out" himself, he was very secretive and nervous. Sirius was happy he a journal to **talk** to. Overnight they had both formulated their own plans to get the other. ((Stupid boys))  
  
* - ~ - *  
  
Remus' plan: Be quieter then usual and be more distant. He has to make Sirius realize what he's missing before he can like Remus in *that*  
way. In realizing that he needs Remus he will ((hopefully)) fall head over heels.  
  
* - ~ - *  
  
Sirius' plan: Jealousy, pure, down and dirty jealousy. Make Remus jealous by flirting with guys and going out with girls. Perfect, right? He has to make Remus realize how much he needs Sirius. But he will get closer to Remus while doing all of this to drive him crazy.  
  
* - ~ - *  
  
They both on putting their plans into action today. This would indeed be an interesting day.  
  
* - ~ - *  
  
Sirius' POV  
  
I woke up feeling pretty good, and then I heard soft footsteps going quickly across the floor. It was still early, too early for Remus, Peter and James, which meant it had to be one person. Lily  
  
I slowly looked out behind my curtains and surely enough Lily was opening the door, or trying, it seemed her hands were slippery because she couldn't seem to quite grip the knob. He also subconsciously took note that she was blushing. The others were still sleeping I decided to go down to the common room and wait for the others to wake.  
  
I always tend to get hyper on any day we have a prank planned. This one will be great. Snape spilling all his precious secrets. We need some questions to ask though..  
  
1. Biggest fear?  
  
2. Stuffed animals?  
  
3. Washes hair?  
  
4. Crushes?  
  
5. Makes him happy? ((if that's possible))  
  
6. Obsessions?  
  
This is going to be AWESOME! I was snapped out of my reverie by a sound behind me and turned around quickly. Oh.  
  
* - ~ - *  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Plans. Today is all about plans I can't wait to start mine. The sooner I start the sooner it'll work. But in order for me to do this I need cooperation from a certain red head. ((No, not Ron)) Lily needs to report any of Sirius' reactions to my distant behavior. It's going to be a little difficult detaching myself from Sirius; I'm almost always near him. But I have no control over Moony and Moony absolutely adores Padfoot with them both being dogs and all ((Or in the dog family)). And it's tough being distant near full moons and the full moon is only 2 days away.  
  
I decide to stay in bed and just rest, fatigue is sadly another thing that comes with the full moon. I heard the Boys dorm door click shut. I sniffed the air around me. Sirius left.* ((* means I'll explain in Authors notes.)) I was about to follow him, then I remembered. Distant.  
  
This is going to be harder then I thought.  
  
* - ~ - *  
  
Sirius' POV  
  
Lucius. The scum of the earth. Disgusting, even more-so in the morning.  
He's such a ---  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Malfoy !? In The **Gryffindor** common room.  
  
"What the hell?" I said, or rather yelled, across the common room.  
  
"Oh.." Lucius said, turning back, looking at me with disgust. "It's you"  
  
"Yeah me, what are you going here? I think you belong in the dungeons  
with the other rats." I said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I had official business to take care of not that it's any of *your*  
business." Lucius snapped. "Now if you don't I'm getting out of here  
  
before I'm tainted." Malfoy  
concluded, he turned on his heel a stalked out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Oooooh kay.." I mumbled, 'I should wake the others up for breakfast.'  
  
I went up to the boys' dorm and yelled at the top of my lungs, "RISE AND  
SHINE!"  
  
James and Peter shot straight up in bed. With a sleepy "Ouch" from  
Peter the two started to wake up. Remus, however, was still hid  
  
den behind his curtains. I,  
being the nice and kind person I am, walked over and quickly pulled the  
curtains opened.  
  
What I found wasn't what I expected. Moony, with his cute, gold-framed  
reading glasses, was reading a book. Really early in the morning.  
Strange.  
  
"Morning, Sirius." Remus said casually not looking up from his book. I  
semi noticed Remus' ears were slightly pink.  
  
'Probably annoyed at being disturbed while read, dimwit.'  
  
I would like to know why my inner voice now sounds like Lily. Oh yeah  
Remus said hi.  
  
"Good morning beautiful!" I said brightly in a gay voice, this isn't a  
new occurrence, me, James, and Remus played around like this all  
  
the time. So Remus wouldn't be  
able to tell that I meant it.  
  
I heard a gasp from behind me, I turned to see James, looking close to  
tears with a hand over his mouth. "B-beautiful?! James sputtered, "I  
thought you loved ME!" James put his face in his hands and started fake  
crying.  
  
I grinned, "I'm sorry James but I'm not ready for a commitment!" I stated  
in mock exasperation.  
  
"But you'll commit to me right Siri?" Remus said from behind me, I jumped  
slightly because I wasn't aware that Remus had gotten up  
  
.  
  
'Maybe.." I say in a lower voice then I meant to.  
  
"Oh! I see how you are!" James cried incredulously, placing his hands on  
his hips. I snapped out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yep." I say, we all laughed.  
  
And laughed.  
  
And laughed.  
  
Peter was still giggling from his bed when the rest of us were  
breathless.  
  
"Hah! Everyone knows Sirius couldn't commit! Young boys and girls alike  
would be heart broken all over Hogwarts! Sirius Black, stud  
extraordinaire," He laughed a little at this, "Not a bachelor anymore?  
Hell would break loose."  
  
I saw Remus move toward me as I was about to protest he moved away as I  
remembered my plan. I just smiled weakly.  
  
An uncomfortable silence was settling upon us.  
  
"Get dressed, we have to go down to breakfast," I suggested.  
  
* - ~ - *  
  
Remus' POV  
  
I was lying in bed after Sirius left just thinking of him. I was debating  
whether to hint to him that I'm the one behind the journal. I sighed to  
myself. Sirius. Padfoot. My dear friend.  
  
Sirius was of course very sweet and loving. Handsome with well groomed  
shoulder length black hair tied back. Pale silver-blue that you could  
quite literally get lost in. I sound like a love sick teenager.  
  
'Umm..'  
  
Oh wait. I am. I want to hear his sweet, smooth voice. I can't believe I  
just thought that! I wonder what he'd say if-  
  
"RISE AND SHINE!"  
  
I shot up and grabbed a near by book to cover his blushing face.  
  
'Bad, Remmie, bad!'  
  
I heard a weak "ouch" from Peter. I heard very quiet foot steps.*  
  
Then my curtains were violently ripped open by none other then Sirius  
himself.  
  
"M-morning Sirius," Darn it all to hell! I know I just stuttered I  
blushed more in knowing this. Did he notice?  
  
There was a short pause. And then.  
  
"Good morning beautiful!" Sirius said in a light hearted voice.  
  
Beautiful? He was joking right? I mean we joke like that all the time,  
but maybe..  
  
I saw James jump up from his bed and gasp loudly placing a hand over his  
mouth Sirius turned quickly  
  
"B-beautiful?! James sputtered, "I thought you loved ME!" James put his  
face in his hands and started fake crying.  
  
Sirius grinned, "I'm sorry James but I'm not ready for a commitment!" he  
stated. I got up quickly go inches from Sirius, wanting so badly to wrap  
my arms around him.  
  
"But you'll commit to me right Siri?" I said near his ear, I saw him jump  
a little. I don't know what's come over me. I hope he doesn't know I'm  
being honest.  
  
'Maybe.." Sirius said moving his head slightly towards me, looking at me  
through the corner of his eye. 'Hmm.. was there hope? Doubtful. OK,  
focus.'  
  
"Oh! I see how you are!" James cried incredulously, placing his hands on  
his hips. I snapped out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yep." Sirius said, we all laughed.  
  
Peter was still giggling from his bed when the rest of us were  
breathless.  
  
"Hah! Everyone knows Sirius couldn't commit! Young boys and girls alike  
would be heart broken all over Hogwarts! Sirius Black, stud  
extraordinaire," He laughed a little at this, "Not a bachelor anymore?  
Hell would break loose." Hmm.. I forgot about Sirius' little pack of fan  
girls and boys. I completely forgot what I was up against.  
  
All traces of hope completely disappeared.  
  
But I know Sirius could commit he's always loyal.  
  
I moved toward Sirius and I was about to protest and he opened his own  
mouth to protest but I moved away remembered my plan. He seemed to decide  
against his protest also.  
  
This was NOT good. But I think I have a better plan instead of always  
being distant be close and then be really distant and keep on  
alternating.  
  
"Get dressed, we have to go down to breakfast," Sirius suggested.  
  
* - ~ - *  
  
We headed for breakfast and set up the finer points of our plan.  
  
"OK how are we gonna lure Snape in?" James asked.  
  
"Actually, we can use Peter." Sirius said, smiling, "Peter all you have  
to do is tell Snape Malfoy needs to see him in the library."  
  
"OK" Peter said, by now Peter was used to doing things like this, or  
being the decoy.  
  
"And once Snape in the library what do we do? We can't exactly jump him  
in front of Madam Pince." I pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, Peter can you also tell Snape to go to the restricted section?"  
Sirius asked Peter.  
  
"Sure, So I'll say something like: 'Snape, Malfoy told m-me to get you, h-  
he wants to talk to you, something about further plans. And h-he wants t-  
to meet you in the restricted section of the library.'?" Peter suggested  
faking a stutter.  
  
"Yeah that'll do fine," James said to  
Peter, then turned to Sirius; "What then?"  
  
"Then I'll jump him." Sirius said savagely.  
  
"I have a better idea." I said, "I can hide behind a bookshelf and I'll  
have my wand ready , and Sirius, you're great at impressions so imitate  
Malfoy and when his back is turned I'll paralyze him for 2 minutes."  
  
"Good, good. That's better then jumping him." Sirius said, grinning a  
little.  
  
"Yeah although I would like to see that," I said, glaring at Snape,  
Sirius put a reassuring hand on my arm.  
  
"Yeah, but he's probably would scream like a girl anyway." Sirius said  
with a small grin. I chuckled.  
  
"Who would scream like a girl?" Lily asked sitting next to James. They  
kissed briefly before Lily turned to them again.  
  
"Snape." Peter said.  
  
"Why's he going to scream?" Lily asked.  
  
"The prank, I was going to jump him, but someone got a better idea."  
Sirius said looking me shortly.  
  
"Oh ok." Lily said catching my eye and smiling at me knowingly. "Continue  
then."  
  
"OK once he's paralyzed you have to work quickly and get him into the  
chair and force the potion down his throat." James said to Sirius.  
  
"No problem." Sirius replied.  
  
"And when he's under the influence of the potion he'll be in a sort of  
trance. He won't be aware of what's happening." James explained. I could  
tell he read up on this.  
  
"So what are we going to ask him?" Peter asked curiously.  
  
"I have a couple questions I'd like to ask the stupid git." Sirius stated  
though gritted teeth.  
  
I got out some parchment and a quill and motioned for him to go on.  
  
Sirius said some things he wanted to ask and the parchment had:  
  
1) What is his biggest fear?  
  
2) Does he have stuffed animals?  
  
3) Does he ever wash his hair?  
  
4) Who are his crushes?  
  
5) What makes him happy?  
  
6) Does he have any obsessions?  
  
"Anything else?" I asked the group.  
  
"I want to know why he makes fun of me." Lily said sounding a little  
hurt.  
  
"I want to know if he's ever kissed anybody," James suggested.  
  
"I want to know the most embarrassing thing he's done!" Peter chipped in.  
  
I wrote all that down. "Now one question remains," I said in a business  
like tone. "Are we gonna want him to remember telling us everything. Or  
do we want him to be oblivious to how we know everything?"  
  
"I say make him have no clue. I think he'll get all paranoid it'll be  
funny." Sirius said with glee.  
  
"I agree," James said  
  
"Me too," said Peter and Lily.  
  
"OK the we'll cast a memory charm on him before the potion wears off. Now  
during it for blackmail for later we need hard proof." I said. "I'll  
bring my tape recorder."  
  
"Your what?" James and Sirius asked.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes in amusement. "Muggle thing it records everything to  
say and it can play it later."  
  
"Oh.." They said in unison.  
  
"I'll bring along my Quick Quotes Quill." Sirius added. "Thanks for that  
present James."  
  
James smiled back at him.  
  
"Looks like every thing's planned now I'll we have to do is wait." I  
concluded.  
  
Then everyone finally started actually started eating. ((It's breakfast  
remember?))  
  
* - ~ - *  
  
The gang decided to split up after breakfast. Peter had to go to  
"tutoring" and James and Lily were off doing lord-knows-what and Remus  
and Sirius decided to go to the common room. Remus wanted to read and  
Sirius wanted to paint.  
  
Sirius loved to paint he usually paints in black and white. He loved  
painting people. Especially Remus. But of course Remus doesn't know that.  
  
When they were up in their room they got their things and headed down to  
the common room. Remus sat down on his favorite couch and Sirius set up  
his things by the fire near Remus couch.  
  
Sirius knew what he wanted to paint. He had to do it discreetly or people  
would notice ((His back was facing a bunch of 1st and 2nd years, meaning  
if he wasn't careful they would see the painting.))  
  
And Remus was reading a funny 'alternative' romance story ((For those who  
don't get the 'alterative' part, it means a gay romance novel :D))  
  
That Lily let him borrow. IT was pretty.. erm.. Interesting. And a tad  
embarrassing. The guys just now realized they love each other, and they  
kiss. Intimately. Very intimately. Kind of hard to ignore though. It  
takes up half the page.  
  
Sirius got his paints out and began to move them swiftly and gracefully  
across the canvas. Beautiful strokes following in the brushes wake. A  
mere idea at the time. No special, details would have to wait until  
later. Slowly Remus' face was visible through the canvas. Beautiful!  
  
Remus at this time was blushing profusely now. The kiss had lead to  
more.. interesting things. Geeze, why does Lily have such a book?! He  
thought about the part in the book he was currently reading:  
  
~~ "Matt, you have no idea how much I've wanted this-needed this."  
Ca-I mean--Meron said with eyes sparkling.  
  
"Then show me." Matt said huskily. He pushed himself unto Matt and  
kissed himself breathlessly, as if nothing else mattered.~~  
  
Sirius was still working hard on his picture when he noticed Remus was  
practically the shade of a rose. Then-  
  
"Oooooooooooh.. Siri Wiri's got a CRUSH!!" Peeves crowed from behind him.  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
A/n: YAY! I managed a cliff hanger AND I finally finished! I can be so  
freaking lazy sometimes.. sorry. No all the thanks I owe to reviewers:  
Hedgie: Thanks for reading! I liked the Journal thing myself.  
  
Emma Lupin: I assure you the prank is going to be a blast to read! We  
found out funny things about Snape.  
  
TidBits: **blushes** Aww. Thank you. That means a lot to me. I hope you  
enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Cless: I dedicate the part in the Remus' book to you Cam cam! That's for  
throwing up!! For a guy who likes tATu, you sure don't like slash!  
OnlyHaunted: Yes it is odd huh? I love being different! And of course I'm  
gonna continue!  
  
Silver-sparklze: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Gypsy Lupin-Black: Thanks, I actually do planning on them getting  
together soon.. Saying no more on that here!! The pranks going to be fun  
to write. And one last thing. It was just a while ago I realized you are  
one of my favorite authors!! I love your story ((It All Started With  
Truth or Dare!)) You actually inspired some of this.  
  
Phoenix Firefly: Thanks!! Pitavish= Pain in the @$$ voice in Sirius'  
head ((It spells out Pitavish))  
  
Evil Child: Thanks all the same.  
  
Lunaris: I want the pixie and thanks!  
  
Celestial Angel: I had no choice but to mention your fic DUH!!!!!! I want  
Legolas dolly!  
  
Shewhomustnotbenamed: I got the damned bunny! **shoots bunny in the  
back** Anyway.. I'm not forcing Sirius to rape Remmy I'm sorry I just  
would NOT be a good author if I did that! Keep reading you rock! Keep  
writing dammit!  
  
BTW all I'm going for the author title Song fic Queen. I need your help!  
In order to do this I need 15 different reviews on my song fics and I get  
a prize from a well-respected writer. ((plus I can put it on my  
profile.)) I'm going to put out about 5 song fics out please review and  
VOTE FOR ME! Thanks! I'll update soon this time I swear!!!!!  
  
~^Azzie^~  
  
PS: Caramel cheese cherries anyone?  
  
. 


End file.
